


Your never alone

by Suggle



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, New Beginnings, Parallel Universe, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: In a parallel universe Isak moves to Norway to start again. Isak's parents abandoned him when he was 8 years old he finds it difficult to make new friends and adjust to things.But what happens when Isak meets Even?





	

~~~~Isak wakes up to the sun shinning through the white curtains in his new room he sighs sitting up rubbing the back of his neck yawning not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed. There's a gentle knock on the door Isak gets up and opens it seeing Eskild"What's up?" Eskild sits down on his bed"How's it going you settled in fine?" Isak and Eskild have been friends for years and they haven't seen much of each other in a while he missed the chats they have.

 

"Everything's fine..... I mean it and thanks for letting me crash here" Eskild shares a smile"That's good I'll introduce you to the flatmates soon you know you'll always have a place here also your not crashing this is your room mister" he points standing up making his way out of the room.

 

Isak runs his hands over his tired eyes and collapsed back on his bed once again staring at the ceiling when he was 8 his mum and dad abandoned him one day he woke up and they were gone he was heartbroken. At first he wanted to find them and demand answers but he knew he wouldn't find them they always thought he was a lot to handle but Isak didn't think he was that much trouble.

 

Ever since that day Isak been alone fending for himself memories he can't forget dreaming them at night like a recorder. He makes his way to the bathroom he faces the mirrow and looks at himself he looks terrible black bags underneath his eyes he rubs them wishing they would disappear once he removes his fingers but he things they just come out worse.

Isak runs the tap water warm and has a quick wash letting the loop warm water drip down his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
